A Different Type Of Super
by Little Red Panda
Summary: Danny Phantom has become a huge problem in Amity Park! Causing trouble and scaring the citizens, accroding to Mayor Vlad Masters. The Incredibles, who see this as a problem are on the case, but there is something more sinister than just Vlad in Amity Park
1. The Incredibles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, nor The Incredibles.**

"WAHHHHH!"A woman shouted as she was being launched across the street. Then a giant bolt of lighting struck down upon the young girl with black hair. Violet Parr then projected a force field just in time. The villain looked astonished at Violet. "_No one has ever been able to block my bolts of lighting. NO ONE!" _

"You may have your force field to protect you now young one, but mark my words. The next one will shock you! MWAHHHH! NO ONE CAN STOP ELECTRA FROM TAKING OVER METROVILLE!" shouted the brightly colored woman. Violet just stared at her and then went invisible.

"Where did she go?" muttered Electra.

" I know where," said Mrs. Incredible from behind. Electra turned back and saw a black fist coming her way. POW! Mrs. Incredible sent her flying right toward Mr. Incredible, who was trying to free himself from the light pole he was magnetized to. Mr. Incredible who now noticed the villain flying toward him got ready to catch her. As she neared she shot a lighting bolt at him. But the bolt ricocheted, Electra was dumbfounded. _"How on earth did he blo-"_

"Remember me!" Violet shouted as she reappeared.

"You, but-there is no way you could. How did you?" Electra said rather confused. Just then she was flew into the air and land on the ground. Mr. Incredible had punched her and Vi had broken the magnetic grip on him. The Incredibles circled her, Electra looked at them, "_I'm not going to win. Might as well give up and try again later…HA! I'M_ NOT FINISHED YET!" she accidentally said aloud.

"I think you are," Mr. Incredible said, picking her up from the ground and handcuffing her. She looked at them, and they looked back smiling. Little did she know someone was watching her.

"Hmmm, her energy is really strong she could be quite useful," said a mysterious voice in the dark. The Parrs waved good-bye to the officers and left. They have had a big day and not only that it was a school night. Helen and Bob Parr, were always being asked to help fight crime in other cities, they always refused. They didn't want to leave their kids home, even though Violet and Dash could take care of themselves. But still they always said no. They only time they would go is if, Frozone couldn't do it. Frozone and the Parrs have been quite a team in Metroville. Since the Parrs could never really leave Metroville to help the world, Frozone did it. Anyway the Parrs had gotten home,

"Dash! It's time to go to bed!" yelled Helen.

"But…mom! I'm not tired," Dash whined. She looks at him and then stretched her arm to push Dash toward the hall.

"Bed! Young man, you have school tomorrow! Helen said, walking to the hall.

"But Violet doesn't have to!" Dash said hoping to stay up late.

"Sorry sweetie, but Violet has to finish a project for her science class", his mom explained. Dash finally gave up and went to bed. Violet was stuck in her room trying to finish a project for science. _The proof that paranormal beings exist in the world_…she wrote on her board. Her project was to explain or find evidence of things that could not be explained in the real world. She chose paranormal beings only because she thought it would talk about her powers. She soon found out it was talking about demons and ghosts. She did however find that stuff fascinating, and when she heard of a ghost boy that was terrorizing a city. She then became totally obsessed. Unfortunately her project was not on that but the water cycle.

"Hey, Honey? Do you know where Amity Park is?" Bob said from the living room.

"No, why?" she asked.

"Well, it's just that they're having a bit of a villain problem…" Bob said with a little excitement.

"Oh, really…and what sort of problem?" Helen asked suspiciously.

"Apparently they have some sort of Ghost Boy, named Danny Phantom. They say he can't be stopped," Bob said.

"Hmmm, can't be stopped well, did you call Lucius? He mig-What? Ghost Boy?" she said walking to the kitchen unable to comprehend what her husband had just said.

"Yep, Ghost boy. That's what-" Helen grabbed the newspaper from him and began to read the article:

_Public Enemy, Danny Phantom has been seen around town; recently terrorizing it__'s poor citizens. The town's security chief Maddie Fenton has warned al citizens that the ghost boy is in fact dangerous to those who cannot stop him. Mayor Vlad Masters has put out a request for anyone who believes that they can rid the peaceful city of Amity Park…__**continued on page 12 D. **_Helen flipped to the page and stared at two pictures, one of Inviso-Bill and the other of Frozone. She read the rest out loud to Bob, when she had finished she looked at him gravely. When he saw the look on her face he know that she didn't want to leave, but had to. In order to keep the world safe, she had to go. He also knew that they would have to bring along the kids, and that they would miss school.

"I guess I'll call Lucius and see how hard this guy is to beat," Bob said getting up to get the phone. Helen went into the study to find out how far Amity Park was from there. As she was online she felt as if someone was in the room with her. She got up and stretched her arms, touching the walls. Then she felt something, she looked in the direction of it, but didn't see anything. She then knew it was Violet.

"Violet what are doing in here?" Helen asked her sweetly.

"I heard what you and dad were talking about. Wanted to know if it was true, you know about the ghost boy. I was about to go the computer but then you came in. So…" Violet trailed off. Just before Helen could answer Vi back, Bob rushed in.

"Helen, Lucius just said that this Danny Phantom guy can go invisible, he can fly, overshadow people, shoot lasers out of his hands, and he had ice powers as well. Honey, I think were gonna need the kids for this one," Bob said.

"Invisible…but I-"

"Violet what are you doing here?" Bob said now noticing her for the first time.

"That doesn't matter. I found out that Amity Park is 723 miles form here. Were going to have to leave tomorrow morning. Vi while you're up I need you to go pack, and then if you can Jack-Jack's too. I'll go wake up Dash."


	2. Public Enemy

"Danny threw Skulker to the ground, and fired to ectoplasmic beams at him. Skulker dodged them and went straight for Danny. He moved out the way and opened the thermos just as Skulker turned to see the blue beam sucking him in.

"Whew! I don't think I can take much more of this," Danny said to him self as he went invisible and hide behind a bush to change back in to human form. He took out his cell phone and called Sam, unfortunately Tucker had the flu.

"Danny! Where are you?," Sam said.

"Hey, Sam, I'm by the Nasty Burger," he said while walking in the direction of the Nasty Burger.

"Are you okay? I lost track of you and Skulker!" she said with a worried tone.

"I'm fine" Danny said.

"We need to go to Tucker's he has something he wants to show us." she said.

"Alright, me you there," the ghost boy said, changing his direction to Tucker's. Finally arriving, at his best friend's house, he looked around and flew up to Tucker's bedroom.

"Uh…Danny we've got a _big_ problem!" Sam said as Danny flew next to her.

"Danny, you not going to like this..." Tucker said, as he moved away from the computer screen. Danny, Sam, and Tucker stared at a website called _**Kill Danny Phantom-the site which you can virtually hunt the terrorizing ghost boy. **_

News

_**Danny Phantom was seen terrorizing the City of Amity Park today apparently shouting obscene remarks at the citizens. The ghost boy also was seen attacking a hunter whom, we got an interview with (click on weekly interviews). Not only attacking a ghost hunter but it also seems that Danny Phantom, has great hatred toward our beloved Mayor Vlad Masters (Click here for photos).**_

"At least they got something right." Danny said in agitated tone.

"Dude, look they even have a section for girls he has interest in," Tucker stated.

"What!?" Sam shouted.

"Don't worry Sam, there's no pictures of you. It's more of dating request from the girls of Amity Park. Wow! Paulina is the creator of the section!" Tucker said amazed. Danny and Sam looked him with looks of surprise and anger.

"This isn't good they have section of every ghost hunter has try to capture you, and what methods worked the best."

"Hey, that's my battle with, umm, oh what was his name..." Danny said.

"This isn't good, it also has request for people to come here and hunt you," Sam gave Danny a worried look.

"Frozone, that's his name..." Danny remembered.

"I think you should lay low for a bit." Tucker said, looking up at the ghost boy.

"Come on guys, no one else is goi-"

"Danny maybe you shouldn't be doing all this super hero work, at the moment. You know maybe your parents or Valerie could do it. Please just take a break before something really bad happens. Please Danny, please," Sam pleaded.

"No one else is protecting the city! I have to, you know that Sam, you know I have to protect the city!" Danny shouted.

"DANNY! You need to listen to me! If you continue this they will try and kill you, and I don't want that to happen to you! Because I- uh I-" Sam trailed off.

"Look, I'm going to be fine-" a blue stream came from Danny's mouth. Trucker and Sam looked at him. With out saying good-bye Danny Phantom went off to save the day once again.

"I can't lose you Danny," Sam muttered to herself. She bid Tucker farewell, and walked home._"Maybe I shouldn't have said that. I know Danny has to save the town, but everyone is after him. I just don't want him to get hurt." _Sam pulled out her phone and thought about calling Jazz. However, everything looked so peaceful when she arrived home. Yet she saw something in the distance, and continued to stare at, it was coming really close. Sam could almost tell what it was. As it came closer, she knew what it was. It was Danny and he was flying as fast as he could. She looked behind him and there was Valerie right on his tail; just below him were his parents. Sam ran into her house, and to her bedroom. She went into her closest and took out a ninja outfit; it was black and purple, with a utility belt that was purple as well. She grabbed what looked like the Fenton bazooka as well as the Fenton thermos.

"_Danny you forced me to do something I really didn't want to do. But since you won't listen to me. I'll have to help save the city, but under a different name. Hmmm, what should I call my self? Hmmm maybe the Purple Phantom, Violet Ghost, Purple Shadow, or Violet Phantom. No, no those won't do! Oh I know Violet Shadow. I like the sound of that, Violet Shadow." _Sam opened her window and jumped out the window.

She hit her feet together and a hover board appeared. She flew after Danny, Valerie and Danny's parents. As she flew towards them, Danny's parents tried to catch him with the Fenton fisher, he tried to dodge it, but they caught him. Sam watched this and saw Valerie land next to the Fentons. She landed near end order to hear what they were saying. "We got him!" Jack yelled as he pulled Danny down from the air. "Come on Jack, you need to pull him down so we can question him or imprison him for further studies," Maddie said. Valerie was now helping them by having one of her ectoplasmic guns pointed at him. Sam watched Danny struggle to get free, he wasn't doing a very good job at it, and she saw him go in tangible and then invisible. Nothing worked, Danny was then wrestled to the ground buy his parents.

"Get off!" Danny yelled at them.

"Quiet ghost boy! Or else I'll make you quiet!" Valerie spat. Danny looked at Valerie and said… "What about our truce?" Danny asked Valerie.

"Truce? Oh, well I told you it wouldn't last long," She said. Just then Maddie took out the Fenton thermos. Danny looked at and gulped. As she opened the Fenton thermos, Sam ran over and took out her ectoplasmic gun. She shot it a Maddie and ran towards Danny.

"What! Who are you?" Maddie asked. "Oh, me? I'm Violet Shadow," said Sam. They all looked at her and then she took out a knife, she cut the line of the Fenton fisher.

" What! Are! You! Doing!" Valerie said, as she pointed her gun at Sam.

"Your free now, and just tip. I suggest you stop with the super hero thing or else you're going to get hurt really bad," Sam said.

"Thanks," Danny unsure of what to do at the moment, only because he had never met this person or heard of. Sam ran from him and into dark ally flew away. Danny watched her and did the same, but this time he went invisible so his parents and Valerie wouldn't go after him. As he flew away he couldn't help but think of the mysterious person who had come to save him.


	3. Danny Phantom VS Frozone

The sun is just now coming over the horizon and the Incredibles are half way there. Not having to worry about the authorities stopping, due speeding was helping them make good time on their trip to Amity Park. "Honey, Lucius faced him, he told me all about his attacks," he said to his anxious wife.

"I know Bob, but still he sounds strong and I don't want the kids to get hurt," she said.

"I know that worry's me too, but what Lucius told me is that he goes invisible, which would mean…"

"Vi would have to fight, but still what about Jack-Jack, he can't by him self!"

"Yes, I know maybe Dash can watch him, keep him from danger,"

"I guess…but does this ghost boy have any weaknesses?"

"Yes, he does…"

_It was a regular day in Amity Park…but not for Sam and Danny, who were being attacked by the Vlad's minions. Danny was doing his best to keep them away from Sam who forgot to bring some of the Fenton weapons. One of the ghost vultures grabbed Sam from behind, she yelled for Danny, who just took out the other two. As he shot his ectoplasmic ray at the vulture that held Sam, Frozone who just arrived on the spot only say Danny shot the ray and Sam falling. He threw a snowball at Danny, who was in complete shock as to who would throw a snowball at him in the middle of spring! As he turned to face Frozone he got several more thrown at him but this time in the face. He fell backwards, and Frozone was helping Sam to her feet._

"_It's okay miss I got the ghost, now why don't you go run somewhere safe," Frozone said trying to reassure Sam that the ghost boy would never bother her again._

"_But-"_

"_WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Danny yelled at Frozone as he got up to his feet. "Sam are-"_

"_I'm Frozone, and I heard that you having be causing chaos for the poor people of Amity Park. I am here to stop you once and for all!"_

"_Listen you got the wrong idea, I don't terrorize the city! Other ghosts would be doing that!" Danny yelled. Frozone crossed his arms not taking Danny seriously,_

"_Well I just saw you attack this young lady, and I didn't see any other ghosts as you claim there are!" Frozone countered._

"_He's telling-_

"_Young lady! I suggest you go somewhere safe! It may get ugly, and I don't want you to get hurt," Sam looked at Danny, who had a confused look on his face not fully understanding what Frozone was saying, but then…BAM! He was punched in the face; his body flew a couple feet from where he was standing. Sam tried to run to Danny but, Frozone grabbed her and took her to the shop that was across the street from the park. He explained that Danny was an evil villain and need to be stop before anyone else got hurt. Danny who didn't know what to do got up and looked for Frozone. He was shaking with rage; he had now idea as to why that Frozone guy had punched him in the face. Then it hit him he was 'Public Enemy 1' and pictures of his ghost form had been on the internet. So this Frozone guy was different from the wackos who tried to capture him for some money. This one had powers…and so far no gadgets…but Danny was wrong. Just then Frozone had frozen the ground and made a path toward Danny who only stared; Frozone then snowboarded toward him throwing snowballs at him. He managed to go intangible before they hit him. _

_This time Frozone tried to get close enough to freeze Danny, and he succeed, that is he thought the he did but Danny had gone intangible again. Danny didn't want to fight this guy, but Frozone keep on attacking forcing Danny to finally go invisible which didn't work either. Frozone threw snowballs and made ice walls all around the park; when Sam saw what he was doing she ran in to the park. After he finished making the ice walls be began to make a ceiling to block the only opening. Lucky for Frozone no one but Sam and Danny were in the park, for the other people had ran in fear of Danny. Frozone then started to freeze all the air making it snow, and with this Danny was seen and he once again got his with a snowball this time square in the face. Danny was about to go intangible and invisible, but then he saw Sam, who was behind Frozone. Danny turned invisible and intangible and flew to where Sam was, but Frozone had caught site of her._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" he shouted at her. Sam didn't know what to say, all she cared about was Danny. She completely forgot about Frozone telling her to stay at the shop. _

"_Listen I need you sit on this," I pointed to the circular disk, "and don't worry I'll activate the ghost shield so he can't attack you and so if it is hit you won't go flying out." Sam didn't know what to say, this guy really meant business, he was going to kill Danny Phantom. She then started to yell at him tell him that Danny wasn't going to attack her, but he told her that she was delusional. That Danny would hurt her if he had the chance; then he activated the shield by pressing the left button on his right glove. At that moment Danny realized he had to fight him if he were to get Sam out the park. He became visible again and shot a ectoplasmic ray at Frozone who got hit in the stomach. He was pushed back a bit but recovered quickly._

"_Is that all you got?" he remarked. Danny then began to shot more rays at him hoping to get him away from Sam. Danny went invisible this time and flew near Sam, Frozone figured out what he was up to and started freezing everything around Sam. But Danny went intangible as well, but when he got to Sam, he touched the ghost shield. It shocked him making him turn tangible and visible again. Not only that but he was also thrown against the ice wall. Frozone to the opportunity to freeze Danny's hands and feet to the wall keeping him from moving, Sam who saw that Danny was unconscious started to shout, hoping this would wake him. But it didn't he was out like a light, Frozone began to turn Danny in to a ice statue, and that's when he awoke. His eyes turned ice blue, and he hit Frozone with his ice rays. Frozone who blocked the on coming ice attack, was shocked that this ghost child had ice powers. Breaking free from the ice, Danny flew in to the air and stared to hit the super with more ice rays. However, the had no effect on Frozone, who would then return the attack, but it was twice as powerful. Danny realizing his ghostly ice powers were useless against someone who has them, started throw ectoplasmic energy balls at him._

"_I'm done playin' kid!" Frozone said, "You have terrorized the people of Amity Park for too long. It ends now!" He threw another ice sickle at Danny this time went he intangible, but then Frozone started to throw more and more, yet only at certain times, making him go intangible at the last possible second. Danny started to breath hard; he had never gone from intangible to tangible so many times before. He didn't how much longer he could last. Then Frozone started to throw hundreds and hundreds of ice sickles at Danny, he tried to go intangible but it didn't work. He had to unleash his ultimate weapon…his ghostly wail. With every last ounce of strength Danny unleashed his ghostly wail sending the ice sickles toward to Frozone and Sam. Frozone put a icy shield in front of Sam and then in front of him, unfortunately he wasn't quick enough on his for he got hit with one. This one hit the left button the right hand, and at the exact moment Danny fell to the ground, and the shield was gone. Sam looked from behind the ice shield and saw only the black of Danny's suit; she got up and ran to Danny who had been hit with an ice sickle in the chest. She fell to her knees and started to weep, Danny touched her face and took the ice sickle out of his chest, then turned intangible. Frozone came over and told Sam that she shouldn't worry the ghost boy would be taken care of, because he was sending for some help._

"That's why Lucius wants us to go…he said that the ghost boy is very strong," Bob told Helen.

"I understand-"

"Wow! That was a cool story!"

"Dash! What are you doing up it's only…oh well never mind," Helen said.

"I can't believe Lucius couldn't defeat him. But I know we can! Right Dad?" Dash said to his father.

"Well, yes son we can beat him, but were going to need a plan and not to mention know the city. They say Danny Phantom doesn't come out all the time so were going to have to time it right," Bob said confidently.

"He can turn invisible," Violet said to herself.

"What was that Vi?" Helen asked.

"Oh, nothing…"she trailed off.

"LOOK! LOOK!" Dash said as he pointed out the window. There was a billboard that read: AMITY PARK Life is Good. The Incredibles have arrived.


	4. The Fentons Meet The Incredibles

"Danny, did you get a good look at this 'Violet Shadow'?" Tucker said before he took a bite of his Nasty Burger.

"No, the person cut me loose, told me to lay low. And let someone else do the job of saving the city." Danny said in defeated tone.

"It's okay, Danny. They'll probably turn up again. Anyways I did a little research on this guy named Frozone. And I have to say...I agree with Sam and this mysterious shadow person. You need to lay low."

"Tucker! I can't do th-"

"Just listen, this guy is friends with a family of super heroes! Frozone, he isone of the super heroes, who helps protect the city of Metroville. His powers do consist of ice, just like you said. However he has friends, and they are pretty powerful. The are know as the Incredibles, they are a family of super heroes. The powers are similar to yours, such as-"

"They do? Tucker are you kidding me, and they know this Frozone guy? This is not good, guys. What if they come here, I can't keep the city safe if I have a family of super heroes after me!" Danny said with a worried look.

"Well, I don't think you'll have a problem, I mean the father has super strength, the mother stretching, the daughter can summon force fields and turn invisible, one of the son's has super speed, and the other one well, has morphing powers. Combined they make a pretty unstoppable team. I mean they took out this criminal with electrical powers, and saved the city numerous times, always with minimal damage to the city."

"So pretty unstoppable, great if they come I'm toast!"

"Danny, don't worry I don't think they will hunt you down. You haven't done anything, plus if you explain that you're a hero, I'm sure they'll understand."Sam said, giving Danny a small smile.

"Yeah, so don't worry! Plus, if you do get in trouble that mysterious could always come to save you!" Tucker started to laugh. Danny and Sam gave Tucker an evil stare, he stopped laughing. The trio sighed in unison, getting up from their booth, they walked left the Nasty Burger. Suddenly a large RV, drove past; Danny, Sam, and Tucker froze. On the side of the it was large symbol, a symbol, that only meant one thing. That the Incredibles had arrived in Amity Park, and were heading toward Danny's house. The trio, ran to their motorized scooters and speed off after the RV. By the time they got to Fenton Works, the RV was already parked out in front. Danny looked at Sam and Tucker, who both had looks of worry. Taking a deep breath, Danny, along with Sam and Tucker opened the front door. There sitting in his living room were the Incredibles, with his family, and to make matters in even more worse, so was Vlad Masters.

"Why hello Daniel," Vlad greeted, smiling evilly at him.

"Danny, your home. Come on now we have people we would like you to meet." his mother said. Sam and Tucker followed further in to the living room, not sure what to say or do.

"Danny, this is Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack!" his father said excitedly. Danny just waved. "And this is my son Danny, and his friends Sam and Tucker."

"They're here to stop that menace Danny Phantom." Maddie said, "Vlad here called them here."

Danny gave Vlad and evil look, his blue eyes quickly flashed green. Vlad on the other had just smiled.

"They've come here to get some ghost weapons to help fight him. And their daughter Violet here is the same age as you guys!" Jack said, smiling. "So why don't you guys some her and her little brother around. That way they know the city and can defeat that ghost boy!" his mother cheered. Danny sighed and headed towards the front door, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Violet, and Dash followed.

"Your town is really pretty," Violet commented, once they were outside.

"Thanks," mumbled Danny as he walked a little faster.

"Danny, why not try to convince them that your good?" Jazz suggested.

"And how would I do that?" he retorted. Jazz was about to say something, but didn't. Truth was they weren't sure how they would convince a group of super heroes that Danny Phantom was indeed a super hero as well. As they rounded the corner, Danny's ghost sense went off. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz started at him, and quickly glanced up, as they saw a giant ghost monster with many arms, that had sharp claws, three eyes, and a large tail, started destroying the houses. Danny figured this was his chance to prove that his ghostly have was indeed good, was about to run away in "fear", but stopped. Dash ran to the beast and started distracting it, Violet who was no longer visible appeared behind him, and sucked it in the Fenton thermos. The ghostly monster was gone with in seconds. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all stared. The ghost boy came to realize that there was no way for him to go ghost, so long as the Incredibles remained in Amity Park. However the two supers were soo excited about their first capture of a ghost ran back toward Fenton Works. The trio, and Jazz walked back, all gloomy, as the passed any alley way, Danny caught sight of a smug Vlad Plasmius. Danny only gave in him an angry stare and continued walking to his house.


End file.
